All Life's Jewels
by pnfpixie
Summary: It's just another boring day for Knuckles, well that is until someone special comes. Hopefully the story is better than the summary.


A/N: I do not own anything sonic related! Sega does! Now I hope you enjoy this story! Oh and I almost forgot, sorry if they are Out Of Character.

All Life's Jewels

Knuckles sat guarding the Master Emerald. "Just another boring day," he mumbled. Little did Knuckles notice that someone was hiding behind the Emerald.

"Well, Knuckie, maybe we could make this day a little more exciting," the person said.

Knuckles turned around to see Rouge. "What do you want bat-girl," Knuckles grumped.

"Oh nothing," Rouge said as she came over to him.

"Don't expect to get the Emerald with out me noticing," Knuckles said.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "That's all you ever think about! Emerald this! Emerald that! Don't you ever get bored," said Rouge.

"Well, all you think about are your precious jewels," Knuckles snapped. All that stupid bat cared about were her jewels! No matter what she had to have them.

Rouge glared at him. "You have no room to talk, you idiot," she snapped. How dare he say that to her! She cared about other stuff besides jewels. "I think about other stuff besides my jewels! I care about other stuff," she said.

"Yeah? Like what," Knuckles said. Rouge could feel tears streaming down her face. Why doesn't he just turn around and see them? "I cared enough to come talk to you! I could tell you were bored," she said.

"I was not bored." "I heard you say it! 'Just another boring day,'" Rouge mocked him.

"Would you quit spying on me!"

"Its fun."

Knuckles smiled. "Its fun, huh?"

"Are you stupid? I just told you it was."

"You know you can sit."

"That's the nicest thing you've said all day," Rouge said teasingly as she sat down besides him. There was silence between them for awhile.

"You truly cared enough to come talk to me?"

"No I came over to steal that flower your chewing on," Rouge said sarcastically. This made both of them laugh.

"Wouldn't surprise me if you did. Though its usually jewels you steal," Knuckles said.

Rouge nodded. "I have a lot of jewels, but a certain jewel is missing," she said numbly. She looked at Knuckles sweetly.

"Its not gonna be the Master Emerald," Knuckles snickered. _SMACK! Rouge had smacked Knuckles across the face. "Ow! What was that for," he yelped._

"_Again! All you care about is that dumb emerald! I'm not gonna steal it right now! I just want some…friendly…talk," Rouge snapped._

"_Okay, okay! I'll try that again! What is this certain jewel you are missing? Sapphire? Opal? Ruby?"_

"_No, its not a jewel I can hold."_

_Knuckles looked at her confusingly. "I, uh, don't understand. There's not a jewel you can't hold…is there?"_

_Rouge looked up at Knuckles and smiled. "You know, you are kinda cute when you are confused," she said with a tone of voice Knuckles had never heard her use before. This made Knuckles blush._

"_Cute?"_

_Rouge winked. "Yeah, the jewel I don't have is love," Rouge mumbled. Another wave of tears came._

_Knuckles hesitated. "Um, I don't think Love is a topic boys talk about all that well…maybe you should try talking to Amy about this one," he said. He noticed the tears rolling down Rouge's face. "Uh..Rouge…you okay?"_

_Rouge nodded her head. "Just peachy," she mumbled. She could tell he didn't buy it._

"_Rouge, tell me the truth! Are you okay?"_

"_No! Okay! I'm not fine! I came here to talk with you about how I feel about you! I love you Knuckles, I do! I know you don't feel the same way about me, but now you know how I feel about you! Sometimes when I come over here its just because I want some friendly chat! Not your dumb, stupid, emerald! Just leave me alone," Rouge cried as she ran off._

_Knuckles stood there in shock. She was about the fly off when he ran and grabbed her arm. "Rouge, I didn't know," he said. _

"_I didn't expect you too! All you worry about is you emerald," Rouge snapped._

"_I'm sorry," Knuckles said. _

"_Prove it!"_

_With that challenge Knuckles set her on the ground and kissed her. "Is that enough proof?"_

_Rouge smiled and hugged him. "Now I have all of life's jewels."_

_A/N: Okay, I thought this up one night when I couldn't sleep,(Okay a few nights ago…) so I didn't expect it to be all that great….it turned out better then I thought it would though! :D _


End file.
